


You're Really Pretty

by PotatoQuinn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clarke forgot too, F/F, Its a word puke thing, Lexa forgot to ask clarkes name, Like, Rated for a bit of language, This is a bit late but meh, clexa fluff, cuteness, i just randomly started typing this out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoQuinn/pseuds/PotatoQuinn
Summary: Lexa goes out with her friends and meets a cute blonde. She forgets to ask her name, even though they totally make out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to Hayley Kiyoko and then this came out from "Pretty Girl" even though it seriously isn't anything like the song. Also, I wanted to get this out before midnight, but I can't type on my phone that fast so meh.

**Lexa**

     The only sounds in the gym were fists hitting canvas, and grunts of exertion bubbling up from her chest and slipping through her lips. Her feet danced lightly on the matted floor, and her hair swung behind her. She'd braided small parts back to keep it out of her face, but left the rest of her dark chestnut curls free. Clad only in her sports bra and a pair of shorts, her skin glistened with sweat. She pushed herself harder than usual, trying to not think about what had plagued her thoughts since the night before.

**~ Last night~**

     She had reluctantly gone out with her friends, after much poking and prodding and almost-begging-but-not-quite, to a club that had just opened a month ago. Arkadia, with chrome as a theme and a galaxy painted on the ceiling, if one cared to look up. Lexa had, noting the glowing swirls among darkness, the stars and nebulas that stood out in the blacklight lit room. Music pulsed around them, and her friends had pushed her towards the bar to get drinks. Anya paid, which was the only reason Lexa had agreed to go. Dressed in her nicest pair of jeans and a red tee-shirt, her arms bare. They all ordered the same thing, just to get started, and downed their shots quickly. Lights flashed with the beat, but only so many. The stars on the ceiling were still visible, and Lexa caught herself looking up at them more than she would admit.

     "Kinda cheesy, huh?" A voice rasped in her ear, and goosebumps erupted over her skin. She turned to see a blonde leaning against the bar next to her, her blue eyes twinkling. She wore a tight pair of jeans and a tight black tank top under a blue leather jacket, her cleavage so much on display. Not that Lexa was looking... "The stars." She pointed up, flicking her eyes up to glance at them, a smirk on her lips.

     "No, I wouldn't say cheesy," Lexa shook her head as she blushed hard, looking up again as the corner of her lips lifted just slightly. "I like it. It's beautiful."

     The blonde had huffed out a chuckle and shrugged, tapping her fingers on the bar and showing the bartender two fingers. The girl serving drinks smirked and filled two shot glasses with a clear liquid, sliding them over. "I guess. It only took me about two weeks to get it right." She downed one shot, leaving the other for Lexa.

     "Wait, you did that?" Lexa raised a brow, pointing up at the ceiling. She blinked at the blonde's nod. "Impressive." She took the shot and set the glass down, glancing over the dancefloor to locate her friends.

     "Thanks. Ceiling murals usually aren't my thing, but that's what Jaha wanted, and I got paid so," she shrugged. "You wanna dance?" She hooked a thumb over her shoulder, smirking.

     Lexa must have drank too much, that's what she tried to tell herself. Her head felt light and dizzy, but not bad-dizzy. Just, like she was floating. Or dreaming. She took the blonde's hand when it was offered, and ignored the tingle she felt when their skin made contact. The song changed, and the blonde pulled her close, setting her hands on the other girl's hips. Lexa must have had way too much to drink already, because she started to move with the music, with the girl pressed against her. Her arms above her head, her lips pulled into a smile.

     Eventually they ended up in a back corner, Lexa's fingers buried in soft blonde hair and her lips attached to salty skin. The blonde trailed her own hands up Lexa's sides, her head thrown back against the brick wall. Lexa scratched gently at the other girl's scalp and brought her lips up to taste the blonde's lips. She moaned as the blonde licked at her, and their tongues tangled.

     All too soon, there was someone behind her, shouting in her ear. "Lexa, we need to leave! Anya got into another fight!" Lincoln pulled at her arm, and Lexa growled.

     "Give me a minute, Link!" She shouted over her shoulder, then turned back to the blonde and sighed. The girl was panting slightly, her lips red and looking very kissed. Her cheeks were pink, and her hair mussed. Lexa swore under her breath and closed her eyes. "Sorry, cutie. I gotta go. Maybe I'll see you again?"

     The blonde smirked and kissed up along her jaw, stopping at her ear. "May we meet again," she whispered, her breath making Lexa shiver.

**~ Present~**

     She hadn't even gotten her name. Or given hers, for that matter. She punched at the bag she had been destroying, letting out a satisfied grunt. "Damn, what did that punching bag ever do to you?"

     Lexa spun and threw her fist at the intruder, stopping millimeters from her best friend's nose. "Anya," she growled.

     Anya threw up her hands in a surrendering gesture, amusement dancing in her hazel eyes. "Sorry, Commander, didn't mean to sneak up on you."

     "You didn't." Lexa turned away and picked up the punching bag, flinging it over her shoulder to carry off to the side. She leaned it against the wall and went into the locker room, unwrapping her knuckles. "But it's you I'm frustrated at, not the bag."

     "Oh, right. 'Cause I interrupted your hot make out session last night." Anya smirked, handing her friend a hand towel. "Well, I was trying to defend the virtue of this really hot girl. This guy was being really rude and pushy."

     Lexa sighed and shook her head, moving her fingers to undo the braids in her hair. "Of course. Did you get banned?"

     "Nah. It was the bartender I was defending, and I only got kicked out 'cause I made the guy bleed." Anya grinned, helping Lexa with her hair. "So who was the girl you ditched us for?"

     Lexa scoffed. "Excuse me, you guys ditched me before she showed up." Anya chuckled, and she was quiet for a minute. "I didn't get her name," she mumbled, grabbing her towel from her locker and turning to the showers.

     "You mean to tell me you were making out with some random girl and you didn't get her name first?" Anya laughed, following behind Lexa and leaning against the wall near the showers.

     "Like you've never made out with a hot stranger before," Lexa grumbled, rolling her eyes. Besides, this random stranger was... She was really pretty, and she really wanted to tell her, but she had gotten... distracted.

     "That's different. I do that all the time," Anya replied, waving her hand. "You, on the other hand..."

     Lexa was quiet as she started the water, standing under the scalding stream. So what if she hadn't so much as flirted with anyone in a couple years. That was her own business. She was too busy for all that anyway. She washed the sweat off her skin and washed her hair before turning the water off and drying off. She wrapped the towel around her and tucked in the corner, wringing her hair out and grumbling lightly about forgetting another towel for her hair. "She's the one who painted the ceiling."

     "You mean the galaxy thing going on? That's pretty awesome." Anya looked impressed, handing Lexa another towel she'd had draped over her arm.

     "Yeah," Lexa shrugged, going back to her locker and getting dressed, then ran a brush through her hair before braiding it in one rope.

     "Well, maybe Raven knows her. I got her number," Anya suggested, looking smug.

     "Who?" Lexa furrowed her brows, packing her towels in her duffel along with her workout clothes.

     "The hot bartender."

     "Oh. Maybe." Lexa zipped her bag up and left the locker room, Anya right behind her.

     "So, you want me to text and ask?" Anya frowned, waving at the big guy that owned the gym.

     "See you tomorrow, Gustus!" Lexa smiled at the man, trying to ignore Anya.

     "You know, you have to move on sometime. Costia wouldn't want you to be so grumpy all the time," Anya muttered, unlocking her car and popping her trunk for Lexa.

     "Just leave it, An." Lexa stuffed her duffel in the trunk and got in the front passenger seat, buckling up and crossing her arms.

     The thing was, she really was ready to move on. She loved Costia, but she had died three years ago, and Anya was right. Costia would hate that she was moping around all the time. Lexa groaned and thumped her head back on the headrest, not wanting to admit her defeat. She waved her hand at Anya when the blonde got in the car, knowing that would be enough to get her message across.

     Anya grinned and pulled her phone out, her thumbs flying across the screen, before starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot. "Awesome. Wait til Lincoln hears this."

     "Oh for god's sake," Lexa rolled her eyes, holding back the smile that twitched at her lips.

~~~

**Clarke**

     The apartment was quiet save for the TV in the background. Clarke sat on a stool in the corner, a blank canvas sitting on the easel in front of her. She was feeling so good, but frustrated all the same. Her sketchbook lay open on the counter next to her, the last ten or so pages full of one person in different angles. The brunette from the night before, with green eyes and a smile all for her. She was trying to get the woman out of her head, but that was easier said than done. Her paintbrush twirled between her fingers, still dry.

     "Trouble in paradise, Griffin?" Octavia Blake, one of her best friends, rested her chin on the blonde's shoulder.

     Clarke snorted, putting the brush down. She turned to face her friend, wrinkling her nose. "I didn't ask her name," she admitted, ignoring the blush that spread across her cheeks.

     "What do you care?" Raven Reyes asked from the couch, her legs flung over the arm.

     Clarke shrugged, her brows furrowing. "I don't know." Usually she didn't care, lately, who was sticking their tongue down her throat. "She liked my art."

     "Whoa, okay, I don't blame you now." Octavia flipped through the sketchbook, her eyebrow raised. "This her?" Clarke nodded, and O carried the book to Raven. "Rae, she's hot as fuck. Look." She thrust the book forward, leaning over to keep staring at the portraits.

     "Okay, I take back my previous question and put in place a new one," Raven declared, sitting up to stare at her blonde best friend. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

     Clarke laughed, shaking her head and sitting on the couch by Raven's head, snatching her sketchbook back and closing it. "I was a little busy, and then her friends stole her away before we could do anything more." She shrugged, laying the book on the table next to her as Octavia moved Raven's legs to sit.

     "Did she tell you anything about herself?" Octavia asked as Raven spun herself around. Her head now rested in the brunette's lap and her legs over the blonde's.

     "No, not really. We just danced." Clarke stared into space a moment, lost in the memory. "And made out." Her cheeks were flushed, and parts of her warmed at the memory of the woman's fingers in her hair, her hips pressed against her own, her lips on her skin....

     "Ah, that's what you meant by busy." Octavia smirked.

     "Oh my god. I may have just found a solution to your problem, Clarke!" Raven sat up and grinned. "So, there was this cute guy last night that was hitting on me and after awhile he got aggressive and I told him off but he wouldn't quit," she started. "And when he tried to reach across the bar, there was this really hot chick that punched him in the nose. I got her number, and she just texted me, asking if I knew who the artist was that painted the ceiling!"

     "That could just be someone wanting to find an artist to do something similar for them," Octavia waved it off, while Clarke watched Raven closely.

     "Wait though. That was this morning, right? And I asked why, and she said her friend made out with a hot blonde claiming to be the artist and forgot to ask her name!" Raven looked at Clarke, the excitement obvious in her expression.

     "Seriously?" Clarke blinked, a smile creeping across her lips.

     "Yeah, and I explained your situation and she sent me this picture." Raven turned her phone to show Clarke, and the blonde gasped. On the screen was the brunette from last night, her hair in a braid and her green eyes clear. Her lips were parted slightly, and she looked a little put off, but still as gorgeous as the night before. Then, without warning, Raven snapped her picture and leaned back. "And now we wait."

**Lexa**

     "This her?" Anya turned her phone to show the picture Raven had sent her with a raised brow.

     Lexa leaned forward from her end of the couch and stared open mouthed at the screen. The blonde depicted was open mouthed, looking a bit shocked yet excited. Her blue eyes shined and her blonde hair was a bit frazzled. There was a smudge of something on the side of her nose. Lexa managed to nod, recognizing her from Arkadia.

     Anya let out a triumphant "Ha!" and a grin, slumping back into her relaxed posture. "She's one of Raven's best friends. Want her number?"

     Lexa stared at her best friend with wide eyes, ignoring her thumping against her ribs. What kind of good luck was this, finding the gorgeous blonde she had taken to at some club? She might have nodded, she wasn't sure, but she definitely handed her phone to Anya. When she had the device back in her hand, there was a new contact. Clarke. Her name was Clarke. Anya had put in a heart next to her name. Almost immediately, her phone went off with a text alert, and she jumped. She almost threw her phone across the living room, but managed to hang on to it. It was Clarke!

 **Clarke ❤- 2:42pm** \- Hey.

     Lexa sucked in a breath and swallowed the nerves that suddenly plagued her, typing back a response.

 **Lexa- 2:42pm** \- Hey Cutie. Sorry we got interrupted last night.

 **Clarke ❤- 2:43pm** \- that's OK, maybe you can make it up to me sometime ;)

     Oh god, a winky face. Lexa blushed and squirmed a bit in her seat, chewing on the inside of her lip. She must have taken too long to answer, because she got another text.

 **Clarke❤- 2:44pm** \- come have dinner with me tonight, if you don't have anything else planned.

     Lexa grinned at her phone and typed out her reply quickly.

 **Lexa- 2:44pm** \- okay. What time, where?

 **Clarke❤- 2:44pm** \- say, 6:30, Grounders?

     Lexa texted an affirmative, still grinning. She had a date! Oh god, she had a date....

     "Damn Commander," Anya breathed out, staring at the brunette in wonder. "I haven't seen you smile that big since before." She didn't elaborate, because she knew Lexa knew what she was talking about. Since Costia died, she didn't really smile much anymore.

     Lexa just shrugged, her smile dimming a bit, but not going away. "We're having dinner tonight at Grounders."

     Anya grinned and typed on her phone, still texting Raven, apparently.

**Clarke**

     "I have a date tonight," Clarke announced, doing a little wiggle dance in her seat. She was grinning, her excitement obvious.

     Octavia laughed and shook her head, turning the channel on the TV. "Where at?"

     "Grounders."

     "That new burger place?" Raven inquired, peeking over her phone.

     "Yeah, that's the one. I had lunch with mom there last week, their food it actually really good." Clarke stood up, letting Raven's legs fall to the floor. The brunette just barely managed to not fall to the floor. "I'm gonna go see what I have to wear."

     "Wear that blue shirt, the one that makes your-"

     "I know what shirt," the blonde interrupted Octavia. "And I'm not wearing it tonight. Maybe the third date." Clarke smirked, shaking her head at her friend.

     "I was gonna say the one that makes your eyes pop, but okay," Octavia countered, grinning.

     "Sure you were." Clarke laughed, going back into her bedroom and staring at her closet. She spent a couple hours going through her clothes, Octavia's clothes, and Raven's clothes, finally settling on the jeans from last night and a long sleeved blue shirt that matched her eyes. Her own clothes, of course. She slipped into a pair of converse and brushed her hair, then went to the living room.  "Since you made me look for clothes alone, you can help me with my hair."

     Raven smirked and got up, gesturing for the blonde to sit. "Sure, because you had so much trouble."

     "I did, though! I only settled on this 'cause you guys don't have anything either," Clarke pouted.

     Octavia laughed and shook her head, going to her own bedroom and coming out with a curling iron and a tube of clear lip gloss. She handed the gloss to the blonde and plugged in the curling iron. "At least you cleaned up."

     "Of course! I have til 6:30, that's when we're meeting there." Clarke sighed, staying still as Raven twisted a couple of strands of hair into small braids before pulling them back and fastening them together. She picked up the curling iron and started wrapping the loose waves around it.

     "Well, then we have time to talk you out of wearing that jacket again," Raven teased, slowing down so she could take time to perfect the vision she held for the hair in front of her.

**Lexa**

     She had absolutely nothing to wear. Everything she owned lay on her bed behind her, her closet stood empty in front of her.

     "Here, wear this." Anya threw something at her, and she barely turned in time to catch it. It was a black long sleeved shirt, one of Anya's favourites. "Just this once."

     Lexa let herself smile a little, slipping into the garment. It clung to her, and the sleeves were a bit long, so that that stopped past her wrists. It looked like it wrapped around her torso, layering over at her chest, with a thin belt secured at her waist. She slipped into a pair of dark jeans, tugging the shirt down over the waist band. It was fancy enough while being casual at the same time. Once she was satisfied with that, she started work on her hair. She undid the braid and shook it out, meeting it lay over her shoulder. Then she grabbed her favourite boots and slipped them on, added a layer of lip gloss, and grabbed her jacket. Then she put the jacket down and left it.

     Anya looked her over, then nodded, grinning. "Approved."

     "Like I needed you approval." Lexa raised a brow, her eyes giving away her amusement. She checked her phone for the time, and then headed for the door. "I'll see you later."

     "I won't wait up!" Anya called, smirking.

     Lexa shook her head and left the house, climbing into her car. She buckled and entered Grounders' address into the GPS, pulling out after taking a deep breath. The drive was short, and once she was there, she was glad she hadn't dressed up. The sign in front boasted the best burgers in New England. She parked and took a moment to check her hair and gloss, then got out with her wallet in her back pocket.

     She spotted the blonde getting out of a beat up beetle parked nearby. "Before you tell me I need a new car, she only looks horrible. She runs like brand new, I promise," Clarke assured, shutting the door.

     "Hmm. I wasn't going to say anything." Lexa smiled, offering her arm.

     Clarke laughed, and Lexa decided she really liked that sound.

     "Except that you're really pretty."

     "Thanks. You too, you look amazing," Clarke smiled and linked her arm with Lexa's.

     Inside was nice, with tables of dark wood spread out over the floor and low lights. A counter stood there at the door and wrapped around to the side, offering seats as well. It was small, but cozy, with deep reds and blues. They seated themselves like the sign said to, finding a booth near the windows. They studied the menus, then decided on the house special: double burgers with cheese and special sauce, and fries, loaded. They ordered when the waiter greeted them with a flirtatious smile, but otherwise ignored him.

     Lexa basked in Clarke's laughter, smiling at her.

     They talked while they waited for their food, about everything and anything. Clarke told her about her mother the doctor and her father the engineer, about her art, about knowing the owner of Arkadia since she was a kid. Lexa talked about the gym she ran, about her best friends that worked with her, about wanting to maybe study Law someday.

     By the time dinner was over, they both were procrastinating, talking over half eaten desserts. Neither of them wanted to leave, but eventually, Lexa noticed the dark sky. Clarke paid, having been the inviter. They walked out to the parking lot with their fingers locked together.

     "We should do this again sometime," Clarke muttered, leaning against Lexa. They stood at the beat up beetle, Lexa's hands cupping Clarke's face and their lips sliding over the other's. Clarke's hands rested on Lexa's hips, her fingers slipping under the fabric of her shirt just slightly.

     Lexa hummed, moving her lips across the blonde's jaw. "Which part?"

     Clarke laughed, sending shivers down Lexa's back. "Both." She gripped her hips tighter, pulling her closer.

     "Hmm." Lexa moved to nip at Clarke's pulse point, slipping her fingers into blonde locks. When the blonde moaned, she reluctantly pulled away, resting her forehead against her shoulder. "I should go before we end up squashed in the back of your tiny car."

      "Dinner next week?" Clarke chuckled, moving to thread her fingers through brunette curls.

     Lexa nodded, lifting her head to grin widely. "Same time? My treat."

     Clarke smiled and nodded. "Here?" She nodded at the burger joint.

     "Here. Their burgers really are the best," Lexa agreed, pulling away a bit more.

     Clarke pressed forward, kissing her again before turning to unlock her car door. "Next Saturday then. Six thirty."

     Lexa backed to her own vehicle, still grinning. "Yep." She turned to unlock her door, then turned back to Clarke. "Call me?"

     "Definitely." Clarke grinned and nodded, then got in her tiny beetle and started the engine. She was gone before Lexa could pull herself to get in her own car, a dopey grin still stretching her lips.

 


End file.
